


Little Monsters

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [165]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: And they are not made from humans, Cute, Funny, Gen, Light-Hearted, The Toons and monsters are toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Or "Joey Drew Studios is now a daycare for the Machine's creations."Based on this: https://www.deviantart.com/mariacool1234/art/Bendy-and-the-little-ink-machine-700847649





	Little Monsters

Joey was, to put it mildly, exhausted. That tended to happen when one had a bunch of toddlers to care for. Much as he cared for the creations of the Ink Machine like his own children, be they the Toons he had intended to bring to life or the pint-sized copies of several former staff members, it was not easy keeping them under control.

"How dare you disrespect my Lord!"

"Your 'Lord' poured mustard all over my dress!"

"So? You can just wear something else."

"I like that dress!"

Rubbing his forehead, Joey made a mental note to pick up more aspirin. He had opened the last one this morning, and he had a feeling that he was going to need his second dose of the day very soon.

"Joey, Daisy kicked me!"

With a sigh, Joey turned to the small disfigured angel. "Daisy, say you're sorry."

She pointed at the mask-wearing ink boy. "Not until he tells me where Bendy is!"

As Joey buried his face in his hands, wondering why Allison and Sammy's miniature clones were such far cries from their originals in personality, he heard a door opening. Turning, he saw Henry entering, accompanied by Bendy and Boris. Both little Toons hid behind the animator at the sight of Daisy.

"Need a hand, Joey?"

Joey wanted to cry with relief right then and there.

"Yes. Thank you."

(BATIM)

Leaving Eli to his own business, they made their way down to the toy department. The Butcher Gang were in the middle of a three-way toy gun shootout, and they had made a mess of the place in the process.

"Gotcha!"

"No ya didn't!"

"Yes he did!"

Henry chuckled--unlike Joey, he had plenty of experience with caring for kids, having raised three of his own.

"Okay, you three, break it up."

With some help from Bendy and Boris, Henry was able to get the tiny versions of the terrible trio rounded up. Meanwhile, Joey knelt by a vent, speaking softly into it.

"Come on, Lumi. It's okay."

There was a slight whirring noise.

"That's Henry. He's a friend of mine. You'll like him."

A moment later, a creature resembling a small boy with a projector for a head and a speaker in his chest crawled out. Getting to his feet, he looked up at Henry, tilting his head to one side.

"Lumi, meet Henry. Henry, Lumi."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said, holding out a hand.

"Um, n-nice to meet you too, I g-guess," Lumi answered shyly.

Joey chuckled. "What are you so shy for?"

In response, Lumi smacked his leg.

"Ow!"

(BATIM)

"Would you like some more tea, Lily?"

"Certainly." Holding her cup out, the mini clone of Susie allowed Alice to pour pretend tea into it.

Meanwhile, a near-twin of Boris was sitting by the door, holding a plunger as he kept watch. Spotting Joey and company, he jolted to his feet.

"Joey! Is Daisy nearby?"

"Relax, Tim." Joey scratched the clone of Thomas behind the ears. "Daisy's in time out."

Looking relieved, Tim stepped out of the way, letting them in. Alice perked up at the sight of them, promptly hopping up and grabbing some cushions for them to sit on.

"Maybe we should invite some of the others here," Henry suggested as he took a seat.

"To help, or to meet the kids?"

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> Who's Who-  
> Eli: Clone of Sammy (Prophet)  
> Daisy: Clone of Allison (Malice)  
> Lumi: Clone of Norman (Projectionist)  
> Lily: Clone of Susie (Allison Angel)  
> Tim: Clone of Thomas (Tom)


End file.
